Falling in Love
by Ranyo Malight
Summary: Otherwise known as a drabble prompt I got on Tumblr. It came out way longer than I thought it would. It explores what would happen if Alice gave up on Cyrus and fell in love with the Knave of Hearts. I know it may be far from perfect, but I felt like sharing it somewhere other than Tumblr.


If you'd asked Will what he wanted most in life, and if it was an extremely good day, he would have said "Alice." Of course, that meant the girl wouldn't be around. He'd never openly admitted it to her, or a lot of people really. But some people guessed. It was clear on his face sometimes, especially if he was around her or looking at her. Or thinking of her.

So, when Alice suddenly turned to him for comfort, he was surprised. He figured she'd much prefer Cyrus' company over his. After all, she was supposedly in love with him. But with the trail going cold, she'd started growing closer to him, actually worrying about him when he got injured, especially if it was an injury she inadvertently caused. He didn't understand her, at the best of times, but he had feelings for her he couldn't ignore. So he went along with her.

After months of not finding anything concerning Cyrus, in which the Knave was starting to feel bad for Alice, Alice herself finally told him she was giving up. She wanted to stop looking for a 'fools dream.' He'd been startled, rightly so considering this was a big thing for the stubborn Alice. He immediately frowned, and asked her if she was sick, even reaching to see if she felt hot. She stilled his hand, though, when she smiled in an almost shy fashion. She'd only ever done that when remembering some pleasant memory about Cyrus. "I'm fine Will, really." She stated, taking a breath as if to steady herself. "Cyrus is a fools dream now, anyways. Another has taken my heart it seems. A rotten thief he is." She said, looking away from him and at the view they held that night.

Will was rightly confused as he watched her, leaning towards her slightly. "A thief has taken your heart?" His own pounded in a fashion he thought was too harsh, as if it wanted to escape from his body. Outwardly, he looked the same as ever, if a bit wide-eyed. "Yes, a thief. He is still in the area too. In fact, it seems that he's been following me." She said, still not looking at him. She seemed enamored with the view, though that was a front. Really, she was a little embarrassed, and extremely nervous. She knew this was an extreme turn from how she'd been before hand, and it was also the first time she'd admitted to herself that she indeed loved another, closer, male. How she hadn't seen it before, she didn't know. She turned to look at Will, her lovely Will, from the corner of her eyes, blinking. He seemed almost like a statue, a mixture of surprise and… happiness, it seemed, in his eyes. She turned to ask him what the matter was, squeaking. Will had more or less (gently, though she had no clue how it was achieved gently) tackled her, pressing her into a soft kiss. She was startled at first, but melted into it. Of course, he himself was startled. He'd kissed her purely on impulse, not knowing that it was he she meant, though he sensed it. Everything made sense now, to him. How close she'd been getting to him had a reason. And her worry.

After that, things were, of course, a bit fast. Will was determined not to let her out of his sight and took her back to his own time, where he had a bit of a rough time introducing moving cars to her. Together, they returned to where he had his own apartment, Alice getting used to the things she didn't have back in her time and Will getting used to having Alice all to himself. Yes, he felt bad for not being able to find Cyrus, though he did go searching every so often, he was happy, for once. Truly happy. Which is why, after a year of them living together in the present day, he asked her to marry him. They didn't have a big ceremony, of course, seeing as Will didn't have too many friends, they did invite what friends they did have.

For their honey moon, they traveled to Hawaii, spending the day at the beaches. That night, Will treated Alice to an extravagent meal in their hotel room. Rose petals were everywhere and the room was lighted with a copious amount of candles. A small speaker and mp3 player sat in a corner, playing music. AT one point, while Alice and Will were dancing, Frank Sinatra's 'Fly Me to the Moon' started playing, a song Will knew well. So, he started singing. Alice listened, entranced. Will had never sung before, at least, not around her.

_Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you_

Alice was rendered speechless as Will kissed her gently, chuckling a bit. "Alice, come back to me. Can't have you spacing out, now can I?" He said, earning a soft smack for his troubles. "When did you learn to sing?" She asked him, almost sounding hurt. She was too awestruck to sound too hurt though. "I've always know how to, I just didn't want to. Until now." He said, moving across the dance floor with her in graceful, if a bit lazy, arc. "But, in sickness and in health, until death do us part, I will sing for you. I promise." He whispered into her ear, hugging her close. He still couldn't imagine how he got there, how they both got there. But he was glad, so very glad. And always would be, if he had any say in it.


End file.
